Coffee Shop
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hanya tentang kisah kecil mereka yang berakhir di sebuah Coffee Shop dengan beberapa makanan yang menemani perdebatan kecilnya. / JongLo. BangHim.DaeJae. / BAP FF / Fluffy / DLDR / RnR…


**Coffee Shop**

**.**

**Cast :: BAP Member**

**Pairings :: JongLo, BangHim, DaeJae couple~~**

**Rating :: K+**

**Genre :: Friendship~ Fluffy~**

**.**

**Summarry :: Hanya tentang kisah kecil mereka yang berakhir di sebuah Coffee Shop dengan beberapa makanan yang menemani perdebatan kecilnya./ JongLo. BangHim. DaeJae. / BAP FF / Fluffy / DLDR / RnR…**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertaiment. Story belong to me (^.^)**

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Alur gak bener. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Bukan EYD yang baik dan benar. Maaf untuk kesalahan lain yang berserakan *deep bow***

**Backsong :: BAP – Coffee Shop (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, readers-deul (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja dengan seragam _High School_-nya tampak memasuki sebuah _Coffee Shop_ sore itu. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit putih dan wajah yang sangat manis itu mengambil tempat duduk yang paling ujung di dekat jendela. Menyimpan ranselnya di atas meja dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi _couple_ yang sepertinya memang sengaja ia memilih tempat duduk disana.

Dia bernama Choi Junhong. Seorang siswa kelas pertama di _TS High School_.

Junhong terus melihat ke luar melewati jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Jongup _hyung_ lama sekaliiii~" Gumamnya dengan nada kesal.

"Permisi… Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri Junhong. Dengan seragam putih dan hitam dan dengan tinggi masih dibawah Junhong, namja itu tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu. Mempersilahkan Junhong untuk memilih apa yang akan dipesannya.

Junhong balas tersenyum sambil menerima buku menu dari sang pelayan. Matanya terlihat bergerak-gerak keatas dan ke bawah. "Ah~ aku ingin _Ice Mocca Float_ dan _Roll Cake Mocca_." Pesan Junhong. Kembali menyerahkan buku menu kepada sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu menuliskan apa yang dipesan Junhong. "Satu _Ice Mocca Float_ dan satu _Roll Cake Mocca_. Apakah ada tambahan lain?" Sang pelayan mengulang apa yang dipesan Junhong agar tidak ada kesalahan.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Nanti aku akan memanggil lagi jika ada tambahan." Junhong tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa menunggu lima menit. Permisi…" Pelayan itu meninggalkan Junhong yang kembali berkutat dengan pemandangan di luar sana.

Sudah 10 menit Junhong menunggu, tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Sesekali Junhong berdecak frustasi. _Hyung_-nya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah tepat waktu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Junhongie!" Seseorang duduk di hadapan Junhong. Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Sudah memesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Menyimpan tasnya di pangkuannya dan juga beberapa buku pelajaran. Moon Jongup.

Junhong mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa _hyung_ lama sekali? Bukankah kau bilang akan berada disini sebelum aku datang, huh?" Protes Junhong. Menurut Jongup, saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling tepat untuk melihat wajah imut milik Junhong.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ada tugas tambahan. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dosen memberiku tugas tambahan selama 15 menit. Mianhae~" Jongup memelas. Ia memang kalah jika Junhong sudah kesal padanya.

Belum sempat Junhong mengeluarkan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan sudah datang ke meja mereka. Memberikan beberapa pesanan yang tadi dipesan Junhong. "Maaf. Ini _Ice Mocca Float_ dan _Roll Cake Mocca_ yang tadi anda pesan. Ada tambahan lain?"

"Aku ingin _Hot White Espresso Coffee_ dan _Blue Frozen Cake_." Pesan Jongup.

Pelayan itu menuliskan apa yang dipesan Jongup. "Ada lagi?" Tanyanya.

Jongup menggeleng. "Baiklah, anda bisa menunggu lima menit. Permisi." Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Junhong dan Jongup.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bosan memesan sesuatu rasa _Mocca_?" Jongup bertanya. Memandang semua pesanan Junhong yang keduanya rasa _Mocca_.

"Karena aku memang suka _Mocca_ dari kecil. Rasanya seperti sensasi baru melebihi rasa coklat dan _vanilla_." Jawabnya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyendok _cake_ ke mulutnya.

Jongup hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tak lama, pesanan yang dipesan Jongup datang. Jongup langsung menyesap sedikit _Hot White Espresso Coffee_ yang dipesannya sebelum kembali memandang sosok Junhong di depannya.

"Masih marah?"

Junhong melirik Jongup sekilas tapi kemudian kembali berkutat pada _cake_-nya. "_Molla_." Jawabnya singkat.

Jogup terkekeh. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" Jongup tau, kalau Junhong sudah mengatakan _'molla'_, berarti Junhong benar-benar marah.

"Tidak tau."

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku menemanimu membeli _skateboard_ baru? Bukankah kau bilang ingin ditemani olehku, hm?"

Junhong menatap Jongup serius sekarang. "Aku ada latihan sepak bola besok." Ucapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu seharian besok. Kemanapun."

"Benarkah?" Junhong tampak berbinar. "Tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongup tertawa. "Aku berjanji. Besok jadwal kuliahku kosong, jadi aku akan menemanimu seharian. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, _hyung_. Asal _hyung_ janji akan menemaniku seharian besok." Senyumnya lebar.

Jongup mengangguk pasti.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua mengobrol bersama sambil tertawa bahkan tak jarang pula mereka berdebat kecil. Ditemani _Ice Mocca Float_ dan _Hot White Espresso Coffee_ juga _Roll Cake Mocca_ dan _Blue Frozen Cake_.

Sebuah lagu yang diputar, membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat ceria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja sedang berada di dalam sebuah _Coffee Shop_ malam itu. Hujan sedang turun, membuat keduanya terkurung di tempat ini sekarang. Tidak bisa pulang dikarenakan mereka tidak membawa payung.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bbang. Seandainya kita tidak terlalu lama di ruang _lab_ fisika tadi, kita tidak akan kehujanan seperti ini." Gerutu salah satu dari keduanya, Kim Himchan.

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Seharusnya aku yang menyalahkanmu, karena kalau saja tadi kau tidak telalu lama berada di gedung kedokteran, maka kita tidak akan terjebak hujan." Seru namja lainnya, Bang Yongguk.

Di meja mereka sudah ada dua _Hot Americano_. Yongguk memang menyukai _Hot Americano_, tapi Himchan hanya terpaksa memesan _Hot Americano_, karena biasanya ia akan memesan _Ice Americano_, tapi berhubung sedang hujan dan udara dingin, Himchan terpaksa memesan _Hot Americano_.

"Ya! Kau yang terlalu lama di _lab_ fisika." Tegas Himchan.

"Aku harus menunggumu selama satu jam penuh di gedung kedokteran. Jadi ini semua salahmu, Hime!" Yongguk tidak kalah tegas.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku." Bela Himchan.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku akan pulang bersama hari ini."

Himchan terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun. Benar yang dikatakan Yongguk, dirinya memang sudah berjanji pada hari sebelumnya.

"Sudah ingat, hm?"

Himchan menunduk. "Maaf." Sesalnya.

Himchan memang mahasiswa kedokteran, sehari-harinya akan ia habiskan di gedung kedokteran di universitasnya. Dan Yongguk mengerti itu.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, kau yang traktir untuk hari ini. Oke?" Yongguk tersenyum, _evil_. Ia menatap mata Himchan dalam.

"Yak! Kau memanfaatkanku!" Serunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Ini hanya sebuah hukuman karena kau yang lupa janji." Bela Yongguk.

"Anni. Kalau memang ingin di traktir bilang saja."

"Tidak!"

"Mengakulah!"

"Tidak!"

"Bbang!"

"Tidak, Hime!"

Dan, akhirnya mereka kembali berdebat. Diantara suara hujan lebat diluar sana dan juga suara lagu yang diputar di ruangan ini. Suasana hangat menyelimuti Yongguk dan Himchan, di temani dua _Hot Americano_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae meletakan _Cheese Cake_ dan juga _Coffee Mint Creamer_ di sebuah meja. Keadaan di _Coffee Shop_ ini sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan juga seorang namja lain dihadapannya.

"Makanlah dulu. Lagipula diluar masih hujan, Jung." Ucap Youngjae. Ikut duduk sambil membawa _Muffin Nut_ di tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan _Cheese Cake_ ini." Ujar namja itu senang. Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum sambil memakan _Muffin Nut_-nya. "Kau baru pulang kuliah, Jung? Kenapa malam sekali?" Tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Aku mendapat tugas dan harus di selesaikan jam 9 malam ini di gedung 4." Jawabnya sambil memakan _Cheese Cake_ yang menjadi makanan favoritnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Daehyun mendelik tajam. "Kapan aku pernah membiarkanmu pulang bekerja sendirian selarut ini? Tidak pernah, kan?" Tanyanya, kesal.

Youngjae tertawa. "Ne, memang benar." Jawabnya santai.

Ya, Daehyun memang selalu menjemput Youngjae saat pulang bekerja pada jam 10 malam. Youngjae memang melakukan kerja sambilan ini selama lima hari dalam seminggu, dari pulang kuliah sampai jam 10 malam. Menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah _Coffee Shop_. Alasannya untuk bisa lebih mandiri dan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencari uang sendiri. Dan ujungnya, Daehyun-lah yang menjemput dengan berakhirnya Youngjae yang harus membayarnya dengan sebuah _Cheese Cake_.

"Sudah jam 10. Waktunya tutup, bukan? Setelah ini, kita pulang." Ucap Daehyun. Menyesap _Coffee Mint Creamer_-nya dengan santai.

"Sebentar. _Muffin Nut_ yang ada di depanku belum habis." Serunya Youngjae.

"Kau ini lama sekali kalau makan! Dasar, siput!"

"Yak, Jung! Kau bilang apa?"

"SIPUT!"

"Hah~ setelah ini, aku tidak akan memberikanmu _Cheese Cake_ gratis lagi!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Itu adalah bayaranku yang setia menjemputmu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan itu, kan? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi, kan…" Ucapan Daehyun terputus. Ia memutar otaknya. Bingung. "Yak! Baiklah-baiklah! Cepat habiskan _Muffin_-mu dan kita pulang!"

"Aku bilang sebentar, hei…"

"Iya, iya!"

Dan, akhirnya mereka sedikit melakukan perdebatan ditengah keadaan _Coffee Shop_ yang sudah sepi dan juga ditengah suara hujan yang deras di luar sana. Bersama _Muffin Nut, Cheese Cake,_ dan _Coffee Mint Creamer_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Haloo~ Maaf kalo pendek. Ini fluffy (:**

**Mohon review buat yang minat buat nge-review… Yang gak mau review jangan dipaksain buat review, oke? ^.^)b**

**Soal hubungan mereka, itu terserah reader-deul mau apa… Pacaran atau sekedar sahabatan itu masuk, kok ^^ tapi jujur, aku ngebayanginnya mereka pacaran tapi gak secara terang-terangan di jelasin. Kaya udah pacaran, tapi tetep debat-debat kecil, jadinya gemes haha :D**

**Oke, sekian. Gomawo yang udah baca ^^ Jaa~**


End file.
